


Versace On The Floor

by choicescarfsylveon



Series: SBAIY 'verse [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5 Times, Background Rachel/Tina, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choicescarfsylveon/pseuds/choicescarfsylveon
Summary: Five times Kurt and Sebastian just can't help themselves in and around their new apartment. Works as a standalone.





	Versace On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Here's more of these two. These little shorts don't require having read any of its prequels. Title from and story inspired by [the Bruno Mars song that I love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JbmE3jjCSk). <3

1.

 

They've been in their new apartment for all of two minutes before they're christening it; Sebastian asks Kurt to take him on the floor, and well, he can't say no to that; nothing's unpacked, boxes and bedframes in their way, the small square of hardwood floor left not much to work with, but who cares?

 

They strip each other, kissing between shirts thrown and shorts kicked off, both naked on the floor when Kurt accidentally breaks the cap of the lube right open. It spills everywhere, a puddle of sticky oil that Sebastian rolls around in, laughing and grinning like an idiot, making his torso, ass and thighs all shiny. Kurt loves him for it; he gets Sebastian on his knees, pressing him towards the floor, Sebastian easily stretching so Kurt can hit it from the back.

 

When they've both come, they fall into a fit of laughter; Kurt wipes a hand all full of oil from Seb's waist across Seb's face, and Sebastian gets what little is left in the lube bottle and flings it at him playfully. They die down after another minute, staring up at the small glass chandelier on the ceiling, catching their breaths.

 

 

 

 

2.

 

Sebastian’s job hunt is harder than he expected. He finds a corporate finance networking group and starts attending, but nothing has yielded. He supposes only having one year of Ohio state school under his belt and no real work experience doesn't help, besides the fact that he's run several successful money market funds and traded stocks with one his father's brokerage accounts since he was fifteen. Trading as a minor was technically illegal, though, as he's now learning. One night, he’s particularly let down at an event where he thinks he has a lead, but then overhears the CFO offering the job to someone else by the end of the night.

 

On his way home, he’s filled with regrets about the way that things are. Sure, New York's all high society and cultured, but it's too crowded, he got used to the open roads and plains of Ohio, and draining the power from his electric car by sitting in bumper traffic on the tight streets is hell on earth. He still won't ride the subway or bus, though.

 

He sees a billboard on the way now that advertises for the New School, where Kurt is attending. It makes him think of Kurt, which makes him horny. He can’t wait to get in and find him. Most likely he's cooking, or adjusting some of his #TransformationsbyKurt designs to send to a customer out of state. It doesn’t matter what he’s doing, Sebastian decides. Kurt’s getting it.

 

When Sebastian walks in, Kurt’s baking; the sweet smell of pumpkin fills the hot joint kitchen-living room and Kurt stands in front of the oven in nothing but a pink lace _skirt_ , bending over to observe his bread rising.

 

“I got bored, so I made pumpkin cinnamon bread,” Kurt says, not turning around, and Sebastian doesn’t care that Kurt’s wearing one of his half-finished designs made for woman; it’s inexplicably hot on his future husband.

 

“You look gorgeous.” Sebastian intentionally ruts his crotch against the soft curve of Kurt’s ass, where he knows Kurt can feel him through the thin skirt material, hard and straining through his slacks.

 

“Oh, hello.” Kurt turns around and Sebastian’s barely got a look at him before he's lifting him up, kissing him hard, slotting him onto the counter.

 

Their kitchen sex has historically been a disaster; they knock things over, vases of wooden spoons that Kurt's carefully arranged, towels, spatulas and shakers leftover from breakfast pushed to the floor; they're always too hot and bothered to care. Sebastian shoves his pants down just as far as he needs them to free his cock, Kurt slides the skirt and his briefs from his thighs as Sebastian disappears for second for lube; Kurt grips Sebastian's shoulders, wraps his thighs around Seb's waist as Sebastian fingers him, two at once, working him open. The slide of his hot cock inside is sudden, but nothing Kurt's not used to at this rate; he hisses and smiles as Sebastian starts roughly thrusting, bouncing him.

 

"Fuck, the bread, the bread--" Kurt stops in the middle of things to retrieve the loaf from the oven, and they finish, messily, once it’s safe.

 

 

 

 

3.

 

_“Did you know there’s a pool on the roof?”_

 

Kurt has Sebastian on the phone as he waits for the bus to take him from The New School to their place. It’s nearing nine o’clock. He’s just finished one of his new student orientations, one hand full of pamphlets and papers while the other juggles his phone to speak to his lover, who’s been at home all day. 

 

“I remember seeing that," Kurt says, "when we signed the lease online. Is it nice?”

 

_“I don’t know. I haven’t been up. Have I ever told you I don’t know how to swim?”_

 

“What?!” Kurt snorts. “I swear to God, you played waterpolo or something at some point in your life.”

 

_“Uh, no? Lacrosse, soccer, baseball, track. Land sports.”_

 

“No, no, it’s that you and your mother used to live on the French Rivera! You swam in the ocean, as a kid?”

 

_“Kicked at it, more like. I never went in far enough to do anything remotely resembling swimming.”_

 

“Oh, honey. Are you afraid of the water?”

 

_“Fuck you. I’m not scared. I just don’t know how to float. I sink like a rock.”_

 

“But you’re, like, seven feet tall! There’s no way you’d drown in most pools.”

 

 _“I_ mention _the pool on the roof because I think it’d be a romantic thing to do tonight. Look at the stars from there or whatever.”_

 

“Oh, yes. Okay. That sounds nice.”

_“Meet me up there.”_

 

Kurt gets home and changes quickly, heading upstairs with a towel. The heat and humidity of the New York summer's has been an adjustment, but it is starting to cool down today, as it gets dark. The stars are out and plenty. Their building isn't the tallest in the vicinity, but most that exceed a thirteenth story like this one are spread apart; a couple rooftops bars and other complexes with decks are near enough, but far enough that Kurt can't see anyone in detail, nor they him.

 

Sebastian sits on a step in the shallow side. There’s no one else out here. Kurt would say Sebastian looks, judging from the loose smile on his face, and his silence, like he's been drinking a little bit. Okay, a lot. On the lounge chair to the side, along the iron fence, Kurt sees a bottle of champagne not so hidden beneath Seb’s towel and clothes. Underneath the sign that says no glass, no spirits.

 

“Did you want to get us written up for bringing glass to the pool?”

 

Sebastian pushes a giant splash at him in response.

 

“Hey! I wouldn’t fight fire with water if I were you. Remember, I’m the one who can swim in this situation.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Kurt takes a sip from the bottle before stepping into the pool, adjusting to the cooler temperature. Gets all the way in, dunking his head, and then approaches his future husband; pulls Sebastian by his arms to stand in the four foot deep place, which Sebastian is prickly about, slipping his wet-slick arms out of Kurt’s over and over again.

 

“Oh my God, you _are_ scared. It’s okay, come here. I can teach you.”

 

Kurt leads Sebastian to five feet deep; then, to five and half, which leaves Kurt with pretty much just his head above water. Sebastian still has his shoulders and chest above it all.

 

“Do you know how to tread?" Kurt says. "Like, the washing machine with your legs and arms.”

 

Kurt guides along Sebastian to the other side of him, where the pool floor starts to steep past six feet. Sebastian attempts to brings his legs off the floor, but then clings to Kurt after several seconds of failed treading. Kisses Kurt whilst clinging to him, taking the opportunity of his light weight in the water to wrap himself around his lover entirely. Kurt can taste the notes of citrus and toffee from the champagne Sebastian's been drinking, and god, Kurt loves the feel of Sebastian's body when it’s all wet. He glances over at the glass door to the hallway and elevator, surely someone else who lives here could come up at any point, but he makes sure that the coast is clear before sliding Sebastian’s tiny little Speedo off of his hips.

 

They move just slightly shallower; Kurt presses Sebastian against a wall, loses his mind a little as Seb gropes his dick beneath his shorts, and then under them,  before Kurt says,

 

“Did you bring lube?”

 

“Of course I brought lube.”

 

“So this wasn’t about us coming up here to look at the stars, then.”

 

Sebastian takes Kurt's bottom lip between his, pulls. “You’re my star.”

 

Kurt leaves for a moment, taking the towel he left on the ground near the pool steps to cover himself as he gets the lube bottle sitting under Sebastian’s shirt. Comes back in a hurry, Sebastian wrapping his arms around Kurt’s shoulders and thighs around Kurt’s waist as Kurt gets back to him in the pool; Kurt fingers Sebastian’s hole, the lubricant is water-soluble, but he knows this might not go smoothly the whole way. They start fucking, and Sebastian keeps on needing re-lubrication, but he's wonderful, sighing and moaning and fuck if Kurt can't enough of his future husband's desperate sounds. He actually thinks the people on rooftops near might hear their music. He doesn't care.

 

 

 

 

4.

 

Kurt and Sebastian go shopping on fifth one afternoon. It takes some convincing, but Sebastian has finally given Kurt one day with his black card to buy whatever he wants from any designer, no limits. “You’re a fashion student now,” Sebastian said of it. "Consider it studying.” So, Kurt lets go of his formerly middle-class-poor roots, goes haywire; puts out of his mind the guilt he wants to have, as well as the prices for vintage pieces he's always found at fifty to seventy five percent off in thrift stores. He’s dreamed of buying shirts and suits off the racks, from Fendi, Saks, Chanel, Armani since he was probably three years old. Thousands of dollars are spent at each store. 

 

In Versace, Kurt is still inside one of the dressing rooms. Sebastian waits outside on a couch, watching Kurt’s feet under the door. It's making him horny. Doesn't everything? The chatty salesman keeps on coming by to ask if they need any other sizes or anything, but fuck that guy, Sebastian thinks. He’s gonna go in there.

 

Sebastian enters the dressing room, holding a finger to his own lips as Kurt opens his mouth to protest. Sebastian transfers the shushing finger from his own mouth to Kurt’s, smiling at him.

 

“No,” Kurt whispers fiercely, anyway, “ _not_ in a dressing room, in public, you little deviant s--”

 

But Sebastian's squatting down before Kurt’s legs, slipping the Barroco pants and underwear off of his already rousing cock, to give him head.

 

The salesman comes back around outside, calling for Kurt's attention.

 

“Sir, Mr. Hummel? Was there anything else you needed from the floor?”

 

“I, no, no, I’m just—still trying, I’m good—“

 

Sebastian takes him in so deep, Kurt can feel his head hitting the back of Seb’s throat; Sebastian swallows around him, sucking and pulling, and before long, Kurt's coming into the heat of his mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

5.

 

Rachel and Tina come down to visit from Kingsbridge, the neighborhood NYADA is in, after Rachel’s first student orientation and moving her into the dorms. The girls have decided to make a housewarming party of it, bringing food, gifts, booze, and balloons.

 

Kurt decides to invite Elliott, then, who he’s been intermittently chatting on Facebook with ever since getting to New York. Their guests arrive to Kurt at around seven, while Sebastian is still at the store buying steaks to cook on the small grill he bought for their balcony.

 

Conversations with friends are much enjoyed; Rachel's ecstatic for NYADA's start in two weeks, Tina's still enjoying Brown University, though she says she can do without all the hipsters in her theater program. Elliott makes vegetable skewers on the grill as an appetizer.

 

Sebastian walks into room, looks at Kurt in the outfit he’s wearing as he chats with Elliott in the clouds of grill smoke. Shit, does he want him so bad already. Will this ever go away? Kurt in plainclothes, minding his own business, probably not even in the mood at all, gets him going like fuck all the time.

 

After saying hi to Tina and Rachel, nodding at Kurt and Elliott, he goes to their bathroom down the hall, and then texts Kurt.

 

_You look so fine, babe. Come to the bathroom._

 

_Sebastian!! Not with guests in the house!!_

 

_Like that’s ever stopped us before._

 

_When have we ever fucked with people in the other room??_

 

_The dorm showers at Ohio State._

 

_That was different. And only a couple times. There were curtains dividing us._

 

_There’s an entire door and four walls here._

 

Sebastian ups the ante, pulling down his jeans and boxers and sending Kurt a dick pic, hard and red in one of his hands.

 

Kurt appears in the bathroom just moments later.

 

“I hate you,” Kurt says, kissing him hard, "I told them you needed me to look at a leaky pipe--"

 

"The only leaking pipe in here is my--"

 

"Oh my God, stop talking."

 

When they come back out, Tina, on the couch, as Rachel's glowing face rests on her shoulder, gives them a knowing smirk.

 

“Did you guys just have a quickie?”

 

“What? No!” Kurt’s faux-outraged, but Sebastian just laughs, giving them away.


End file.
